For kidney transplants, early detection of rejection is important to institute appropriate medical and immune therapy in patients. In the United States, approximately 17,000 renal transplants are performed annually, and given the limited number of donors, transplanted kidney salvage is an important medical concern. Generally, biopsy is the gold standard in the medical field for determining whether a kidney transplant is acutely rejected or not.
Therefore, a continuing need exists for non-invasive analysis of kidneys to evaluate kidney transplant success.